Megaman Zero: God Gundam of Burning East
by mrfuzz90
Summary: takes place in MZ universe where God Gundam mysteriously appear as Reploid, having his own will which confused him he wonders around and found Zero and Ciel, decided to help them, he join the Resistance to fight of the tyranny Neo Arcadian and bring justice with his burning fist, after all he is Champion of Burning East, God Gundam. *i suck at summary, and this God Gundam is OC*
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Zero: God Gundam of Burning East

Disclamer: I did not own anything from the character, they are from Capcom and Bandai, I only own my writing.

Chp 1: The Champion of Burning East

Unkown POV

_Initiating Operating System….._

I can't see anything….what happen to me?

_Operating System running…..100% complete…_

Operating System running? What's running?

_Scanning initiating…All green…_

What the hell happen to me?

_God Gundam System online…._

All sudden the bizarre light flash on my view, the my vision beginning to blur, after a moment while my visions slowly amplified my view, all I can grasp is a forest scenery but something is off with the trees, it has those metallic patch on the trunk and the vines look kind of wire thread instead. I tried to move around but I can't feel anything. Just when I started to fear my immobilization states suddenly a computer voice speaking inside me.

_Initiating body structure scans….scan complete. Begin_ _joints operation…_

After the voice I can feel myself moving a little but I still can't move around, after a few moments I can get up, standing where I am looking at my surroundings. The place seem unfamiliar to me, however there's one important thing I need to know.

"Where am i? Why am I here?" said the unknown figure.

I heard a stream of water nearby, when I heard it I automatically move towards the source without knowing why, when I approach a small pond I kneel down and see the reflection which I believe it's me. A figure of myself, a white helmet with 2 sharp pointy horns on both side of the front part with green gem, I look at my own hands it has 2 arm looking blue gauntlet, my torso armour is blue but the armour kind of thin, my waist is blue with white colour, my under suits seems black in colour, I look at my legs, my thigh seem white in colour with armour plate, my boots seem also white but the base of my leg seem red and yellow colour around my ankle joint. Then I look at my back seem like I have wings because I can see it flap down, the middle part of the wing seem kind of like thruster I believe. But not only my appearance surprise me, there's another facts need to be worried too.

"Why am I moving? How come my appearance same size as human? Where's Neo Japan? Where's Domon? Where am i?"

Yup, that's right, my name is God Gundam and as you know, I was supposed to be immobile mobile suits, I wasn't supposed to talk because I am a war machine create by humans, used by humans. Then all sudden memories flash into my visions, it is during when Domon piloted me against Master Gundam, the rest of the rivals and his friends, and lastly the Devil Gundam itself. Then I suddenly remember, it seem like after few years after the Devil Gundam incident, the leaders of the world decide to ban mobile suit production and the Gundam Fight tournaments to prevent another Devil Gundam incident, as such the leader's decide that all mobile suit's and Gundams across the country shall be destroyed for future peace.

I still remember when during my detonation day, I saw Domon's painful expression knowing that I would be destroyed, if I was giving the will I would tell him it's all right, it's for peace right? Tell the truth when Domon piloting me I can sense his emotions. His sadness of losing his family, his brother and his beloved master, all flowed into me. He's having hard time fighting them, deep inside him he doesn't want to fight at all, but because of Devil Gundam he have to shoulder the burden. Fate really likes to play.

Speaking of fate here I am, with no idea why I exist with almost humanlike appearance and no idea where I am, I start to wondering around the forest to look for exist, and then suddenly I heard gunshots and scream. I rush toward the source and found myself several dead bodies that it seems to be soldier based on their colour and the outfit, I approach every single one of them and I just found out they're not humans, but robots, what surprise me is they seem so human with its blood flowing out if their wound and their expression seem like they in pain before death.

"urgh….."

I snap my gaze to the source at hurried to it, it seems like this one is still alive. I inspect his condition, but it is too severe, it hit his vitals and it seems he won't last much longer. When the dying green one noticed me he reached out his hand, I grab it knowing it will be his last word; I stay and listen to him.

"Don't worry I got you" I said it loud enough to let him hear me, I feel utterly useless as I can't do anything in his dire states, medical field is not my expertise….I am a war machine.

"Urgh….cough cough…. Please…help Ciel….find…Zero…" the soldier gasping for air seem to be difficult to talk any more, without hesitation I begin to speak.

"Don't worry, I will help them, I find this Ciel and Zero, I promise, you can rest now soldier." I can only offer of assurance so that their soul able to rest in peace, after hearing what I said the soldier give his final smile and his hands limp down, he's already gone.

After knowing he's no longer alive, I feel a sudden guilt, I know these soldiers fight not for dominion but for peace, knowing this carnage boiled my fury. Who order this kind of carnage, what reason to start this massacre? With that knowing I heard footsteps coming close, I jump to the bush avoid being seen, when the footsteps getting closer I saw several blue androids passing me, this must be their nemesis, despite my anger I know better not to engage recklessly without knowing what is their firepower like to take on a group of soldiers, it must be some weapon with heavy firepower.

Not long later I saw something huge flying pass me, that must be the one that killed those soldiers as I noting a deep wound on those soldiers, must be laser weaponry type. I follow their tracks and found myself a door seems to be entrance of some ruins. Later, I listen to their conversation of those mono eye androids.

"The Resistance just inside the door, they seem to be cornered by our squad." One of the mono eye speak.

"Good these Mavericks shall be done with in no time, but don't forget our objective is to locate Ciel, the Resistance leader unharmed." Said one of the mono eye android.

"Yes Sir!" they salute and go inside the door, I recalling their conversation just now, Resistance? Maverick? The green soldiers are the Resistance? What does the term Maverick means?

I follow their trail and on my way and suddenly the ground shook it and the boulder's drop above me, I manage to jump away from it but on split seconds the ground below me begin to crumble and I fall down into the darkness.

"Opmh"

I landed safely, however I feel a damp wetness under my foot, I switch on my search light on my gem and it seems I landed on some sort of sewer tunnel, I jog the long hallway of the sewers, lucky most of it is block by debris or boulders so my only way is one straight line without worrying about getting lost. Thank god, pfft yeh the pun.

When I heard an explosion I hurriedly run towards the source and found an exit in front of me, once I pass through it the light blinded my vision, when I recover my sight all sudden I'm being ambush by a gunshot. I dodge the shots my attacker is, the attacker seem to be red in colour on his helmet, armour like vest and boots, what really noticing is the longish blond hair, without knowing I say something really stupid.

"That's a beautiful hair." I said it with amaze, then I notice the red one keep shooting at my head calling headshots

"Who are you?" the red attacker point his gun at me annoyed maybe because I say something weird about his hair, how I know his a guy, because his voice is too deep for girl and well duh I just call a dude hair beautiful, if me I might punch em in the face full impact.

"Hold your sword, I'm not your enemy." I said lifting my hand up showing them I come in peace, but the red attacker doesn't seem to buy it, well talk about hard to play reminds me of Domon.

"Why should I trust you?" the attacker still glaze at me with its obsidian eye, gun still point at me, I won't be surprise after what I say he will come at me with killing intent. But I still am going to play pacifist.

"If I am your enemy I will be attack you by now not talking right like what I'm doing right now." The red attacker studying me for a while knowing that I have no intention of fighting, he retracts his aim and placed his gun on his hips holster.

"What are you doing here? Are you with the Resistance?" the red attacker asked.

"Well no, let's just say I promise a dying green soldier begging me to help a girl name Ciel and find a guy called Zero." I answered him, well the truth is because I want to know what is going on, and I come across a deadly scene of dying androids, and I make a promise of dying androids, hey a promise is something you keep and do right?

"…" the red one seem to be studying me rather am I lying or not, after he wanted to speak I heard a female voice calling.

"Zero! Are you all right?" when I heard the voice calling I saw a female dressed kind of the red armour vest, was running towards him, when she almost trip by a stone, the red one quickly hold her preventing the fall.

"Thank you Zero" said the female

"Watch here you run, Ciel, this place is in wreck." Said Zero

My mind kind of progressing at what is happening at the moment then I finally come to conclusion, so these two are the people I trying to find? Wow talk about luck and coincidence. When they finish talking, the girl name Ciel looks at me.

"Um….may I know who are you?" Ciel question me with worried expression and is hiding behind Zero, well can't blame her since she doesn't know me.

"My name is God Gundam, I'm just woke up all sudden in the forest and found myself lost, when I was wondering around I found a group of green outfit corpse laying around." Her expression turn dark when she heard about the green corpse I was talking it seem like those people are with her, I still continuing. "One of them manage to alive but the injuries is severed when I look into it, the guy said to me to help him find Ciel and Zero, so I was volunteering it and bring myself here."

"I see….so they already gone.." Ciel said with sad expression, well considering the people that come with her all wipe out I can't blame her.

"Well what we going to do now? I have no idea about this place or anywhere to go?" well it's true I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going anyway.

"How about follow us to the Resistance Base? We can provide shelter for you." Said Ciel

"Sure that sound good to me, Let's…." before I manage to finish my sentence suddenly a giant hand grab Ciel and pulled into darkness.

"Ciel!" me and Zero rush where Ciel is gone and found a giant machine holding her custody with several blue androids.

"Dammit we're surrounded" I said in agitation not to mention the have us cornered but the fact that giant thing that wipe out a group of Resistance is here, this is going to be pain. I ready my stance preparing for combat but Ciel scream out for us.

"Noo, Zero and God Gundam! You guys can't take out this Golem with Buster! Run!" Ciel shouted while trying to get out from the giants Golem grip but it's futile.

"Hey Zero, what's you plan of action?" I asked Zero and he replied to me by pulling out his gun and begins aiming at the Golem. Heh, I like his style now.

"Heheh, nice answer, you go for the big one I cover you by handle these small fries." I said with small smirk as I cracking my knuckles, it's been long time I been punching someone and I'm itching for it.

Both of us charge forward, Zero start firing his gun at several Blue's and take a shot on Golem's body, it seem defecting his shots, while I'm punching and kicking few Blue's before they start firing their guns, it seem like they have no experience on handling hand on hand combat, I side kick one of them and send it flying to group of 3 blues and all of them unconscious, Zero still firing his guns at Golem randomly seem like looking for weak spot, when his shot hit the head it seem the Golem fidget in pain, I look at him and he look back.

"Fire away!" I shouted and he begin to shot at same target, several shots hit the Golem and it seems piss off, he opens his mouth and its glowing green it shots out a laser following Zero's trail, the laser almost hit me but it also hit all the blue's around us destroying them in the end.

I look at the surroundings and remembered back in the forest, this must be the same weapon that killed those Resistance soldiers, thinking about that makes me grit my teeth in anger, Zero land beside me looking tired, it seems like he's not in shape for long term battle, his guns not doing effective damage. For the first time I heard him curse.

"Dammit! At this rate.." Zero cursed himself then a small monitor flickering alive begin to speak.

"HERE…ZERO…USE THIS….." the monitor spoke and suddenly something came out from the monitor and landed beside Zero, it seem to be a sword, it has greenish blade with triangle shape and white handle like my saber.

"Who are you?" Zero asked the monitor, but the monitor didn't answer him.

"NO TIME…..HURRY…MUST….SAVE HER….." with that the monitor shut off and Zero grab the sword, the Golem fired off laser on us, we dodge sideways, Zero jump kick on the wall and took out his sword and cut the Golems head off. The Golem loosen his grip on Ciel I dash forward to her and caught her and bring her to safe distance when the Golem exploded into pieces.

"Phew, are you alright Ciel and Zero?" I asked with concern tone

"I'm fine, thank you God Gundam for saving me." Ciel thanked me.

"Nah, Zero is the one who save you, I only cover him." I said with small grin, her face seem flush a little when I said that.

"Thank you too, Zero." Ciel thanked Zero with full appreciation.

"It was nothing." Zero said with monotone voice.

Suddenly another Golem come crashing through the wall behind us, causing us to fall over the ground, it fires of laser in front of use causing the impact blowing us away, Zero knock against a brick, Ciel on other side, while Zero is nearby me, the impact knock Zero into the brick with full force causing him wince in pain, he trying to get up but too late when the Golem being charing it's laser on him.

"Zero, Watch out!" Ciel cried out for Zero but he seems to be in pain after the impact, I hurried up standing on my foot and to my horror the Golem ready to fired its laser on Zero. I dash towards Zero and doing the only thing I can be able to.

Ciel POV

When the Golem suddenly appear behind us, we were thrown away by the force and landed across the area, I seem to be fine but Zero is in critical states, his sudden awakening causing his body to fatigue fast and the battle with the Golem has tire him completely.

I stared in horror when I saw the Golem charging its laser aiming towards Zero, I scream for Zero to run away but Zero seem in pain.

"Zero, Watch out!" I scream out my lungs, knowing I can't do anything because I'm a human girl, I feel so powerless, we just found Zero with everyone's sacrifice, Passy, Milan and everyone, now it's going to end like this? This is unfair!

"_Please, God! Please don't let it end like this" _I pray with eyes closed for god which I don't know it exist to save Zero and this war, unknown to me I saw God Gundam rushing towards Zero when the Golem finish its charge. I just stared with eyes open after that.

Zero POV

God Dammit, that hurt like hell, the Golem ambush us from behind walls, knocking us out, worst luck for me I just woke up and already spill blood and the fight against the Giant really tire me out, lucky God Gundam taking care of those blues or I be having trouble handling myself. I wince in pain when I knocked against a brick. Speaking of god early, the first time I see God Gundam my first impression is that he's no ordinary Reploid, hell he even compliment my hair as beautiful, I should be angry but when he said that it's full of sincerity and I kind of like it…..wait stop stop now is not the time to think about this. I notice the Golem aiming its laser on me.

"heheh, is that it for me? Just woke up today and I already dead?" I murmured myself then I heard Ciel screaming for me, man someday her voice can kill a Reploid. Then I notice something stand in front of me. It was God Gundam, I open my eye wide sawing the laser is being fired and he do something I never seen before.

"Don't worry, I got this." God Gundam look at me behind and his mouth guard slid in reveals a white guard at a small red tip below.

3rd POV

"IKUSO" as God Gundam's wing flap upward reveal an orange circular light around his back and his chest armour open a small red orb glow a heart emblem.

watch?v=RCha2lbWYhM (G gundam moments)

"ORE NO KONO TE GA MAKKA NI MOERU!" His right fist is burning red when the arm gauntlet moves forward to his hand.

" SHOURI WO TSUKAME TO TODOROKU SAKEBU!" the laser charging towards Zero and God Gundam.

"BAKUNETSU! GOD~~FINGER~~!" Shouted God Gundam as his palm brings forward the Golems lasers, when reach contact and explosive occur causing Ciel to withstand the shockwave of the blast, she opens her eyes wide open on the scene in front of her, God Gundam holding off Golem's laser with his own hand. Zero only stared in shock behind God Gundam, witnessing he block the attack with his own hand, not only amaze by his strength but when he see the circular orange light it's like burning fire and he feel something from it, a warm feeling.

When the laser died out, God Gundam waste no time dash forward to the Golem, he reach out his burning hand and grab on Golem head, the circular light glow brighter as God Gundam finish his moves.

"HEAT END!"

With that the Golem head explode continues with the rest of its body exploding into pieces, leaving God Gundam standing alone. His circular orange light died out and the wing flap downwards, his middle chest closed down sealing the red orb. God Gundam sigh in relieve, knowing that it's over and everyone is safe, he look at Zero and Ciel see if they're all right but what he see is a dumbstruck face they make, and that make God Gundam laugh.

God Gundam POV

"What are you laughing about?" said Zero with slight irritation.

"Hahahahaha, you should look at your face, it's priceless, hahahaha!" I clutch my stomach while laughing, shed small tears.

"Www..what?" said Zero with confuse look, Ciel approaching Zero trying to lift him up.

"You okay, Zero?" ask Ciel with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." noticing i still laughing. "I am much better if SOMEONE shut the hell up." Zero said with irritation.

"Hahaha, sorry about that but it's still funny" I wiping my tears.

"How did you do that God Gundam? I mean how can you hold up against Golems laser with your palm? What kind of weapon is that?" asked Ciel with slight interest, Zero heard her and was interested as well, it is unheard of a Reploid can block a ranged weapon with bare hands and also unheard of a Reploid fighting with bare hand.

"Because I am a God with super powers" I said with serious look. Both Zero and Ciel look at him mouth gaped, moments later i begin to laugh again and both of them flustered at his reaction, Ciel go first.

"God Gundam! Please be serious and stop joking around!" shout Ciel knowing she's pissing off cause of my lame jokes. Zero just close his eye in silence but his face shown irritation of how childish i am.

"Ok ok, I sorry about that, just want to see your expression that's all, kind of worth it though puhahahaha." I laugh again and this time both Zero and Ciel glare at him causing me to stop and sweat drop.

"Err…ok no more laughing, so what we going to do now? Going back to your Resistance base I believe?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to go back, I'm pretty sure the Neo Arcadian is on our tail, we need to move out fast. If I'm correct the Trans Server device should behind that door." Said Ciel as she seems struggled carrying Zero on her shoulder.

"I hold him up Ciel, you go look for that device." I offered my shoulder so Zero can lean on me while Cield looking for device behind the door, I walk towards it and Zero start calling me.

"God Gundam….exactly what are you?" Zero asked me, eyes lock on me, I return gaze and I look forward.

"I tell you when time comes, for now let's get out of here and patch you up, you need some medical attention."

Zero faced down unable to see his eyes, maybe I say something that hurt his pride or whatever, but later I heard a "Thank you" from him, it's a low whisper but I can hear it, I look back at him and he seem fluster when he say that, I give him a grin "Your welcome" and with that we entered the door saw Ciel stand beside the device we believe it's Trans Server.

"Thank goodness, the Trans Server is still functioning here, I entered the coordinates to our Resistance Base, just step on it and we are teleported back there."

I step on in after that and Ciel begin press a button, the light below us starts to shine and we been teleported what we believe is the Resistance Base.

When we materialised back, we're inside some backdoor hall or something, Ciel run forward a little then turn back on us.

"Welcome to the Resistance Base, here we give shelter for Reploids we are accused of being Maverick." Said Ciel.

"Accused? Why's that?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but we fought so hard against neo Arcadian and we lose a lot of our companions, our only hope is to find Zero, a legendary Reploid 100 years ago who bring an end to Elf's War."

Elf's War? Now that's something I never heard of, guess I have history review later.

"Zero, you are our only hope, will you help us? Help us put a stop this massacre! Our fate lies with you." Said Ciel showing how desperate she need help from Zero, it seem like Zero is some sort of old Hero from the past, just how old is he I wonder? Zero only stare at Ciel in silence, not giving any answer until when I voice out my opinion.

"Hey Ciel you don't mind me helping out? It's ok for my if its labour work, I got nowhere to go anyway." I asked Ciel, she looks happy when I offered my help.

"Of course, God Gundam! We always appreciate any help, thank you for helping us." Said Ciel while she bow with appreciation, it sems she know some Japanese culture. I look back at Zero who seem can't decide.

"Hey Zero, why not help her out, looks to me you got nowhere else to go like me, and from what I tell those Neo Arcadian guys seem to be after you as well, so why not stick with me here and help Ciel and each other up hm?" I asked Zero, he look at me then he look down, few moments he look at Ciel.

"Ok…I'll help out." Said Zero

"Alright, now that we join this club we are officially buddies hm?" I look back at Zero and give him a grin, Zero look away trying to be emo, oh well that kind of suit him well, then all sudden Ciel jump on us giving us hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much, this really means so much for us." Said Ciel as she shed a small tears, seem like she really is in desperate situation.

Zero seem uncomfortable with her hugging both of us so he kind of leave my shoulder and wobbling away, I give a little push on Ciel, she seem back away a little then I use my left hand to grab Ciel on my left and grab back Zero on the right, he yelp in surprise and I give a huge smiley grin.

"Well from now on, let's look after each other eh?" I asked

"Uhm yeah" Ciel smiled

"Whatever." Zero sighed.

This looks like the beginning of my life in this world, even though not peaceful days, but I will help out the weak, after all I am God Gundam, the Champion of the Burning East.

*In Neo Arcadian*

*3rd POV*

In the meeting hall, there lays 4 figures sitting around the round tables, they are the 4 guardians of Neo Arcadian. The Red coloured Reploid is named Fefnir, the black is Phantom, the blue is Leviathan and the green is Harpuia. The 4 of them seem to be discussing about their retirement of the Resistance progressing.

"So how's the retirement of the Resistance going Fefnir?" asked Harpuia

"Meh! It's so damn easy until I just sleep at the back and let the soldiers do the work, they so weak and boring for me to fight them. Dammit! Isn't there a single Reploid strong enough to face me?" said Fefnir while he bang his fist on the table in irritation.

"Keep your barbaric attitude to yourself Fefnir, I rather let my cutie Ryu-chan to dispose those maverick than dirty my own hands." said Leviathan as she is currently inspecting her nails.

"Wha? Hey I resend back you bitch!" Fefnir anger at that sentence and glare at Leviathan, Leviathan turn her gaze to Fefnir.

"What did you just called me, you lazy prick?" Leviathan stood up from her seat and slam both hands on the table, Fefnir stood up also do the same and both of them glaring daggers.

"Behave yourself you imbecile's, can't you see we're in a meeting room? Stop being childish and seat down, it'll tarnish our Guardians image if someone sees this." said Phantom voice out his frustration of his sibling childish behaviours and sigh just how they are related, even Harpuia also thinking the same.

"Not my fault, it's Fartnir start it." Claim Leviathan.

"Hey! You the one insult me first Bitchiathan!" Fefnir snapped back and they both arguing again and glaring daggers, after that they start wrestling each other on the floor. Harpuia and Phantom can only sigh at the scene and resume the meeting without those two idiots.

"So Harpuia, I heard Aztec Falcon is disposing a Resistance at the Disposal Center, is that right? asked Phantom.

"Yes, this will be the public show for our citizen that we are ensuring no Maverick will leave our sights, also ensuring Neo Arcadian is safe from them is our duty as a Guardian." Said Harpuia showing no emotions at all knowing the executions is being held.

"Indeed, however I just receive information from my scouts that it seem the Resistance found Zero and is currently joining them." Said Phantom as he took out a remote device and press the device shows a video of Zero and Ciel fighting off the Neo Arcadian soldiers. Fefnir and Leviathan are still fighting until they saw the video, Leviathan jumps away from the fight and look closely at Zero.

"Oh my! Isn't he a cutie! Ohh, I want to play with him!" said Leviathan

"Zero? As in Zero the Legendary Hero from century ago?" asked Harpuia for confirmation.

"Yes, it seems like he's defecting to the Resistance," said Phantom

"Heh if he's that good, maybe I can have a challenge myself!" said Fefnir as he slams his knuckle together.

"It's disappointing that the Legendary Hero is siding with the Resistance, we have no choice but to retire him as soon as we face him." Said Harpuia

"Also…." Phantom continud

"Anything else Phantom?" asked Harpuia

"This might sound illogical, but it seem like there's another Reploid joining the resistance as well…" before Phantom continue Leviathan interrupt his sentence.

"So? We see him we kill him, ain't it? What so different?" said Leviathan

"I haven't finished yet, it seem like this Reploid manage to destroy one of our Golem single handed with bare hands." Said Phantom and again before he finished Fefnir interrupt him.

"What? What kind of joke is this? There's no way anyone can destroy our golem with bare hands, not even Zero can do it. Does your Intel come from old man's joke? Cos it's not funny Phantom…." said Fefnir and before he continue Phantom glare dagger at Fefnir causing him to yelp and cuddle himself into ball out of fear.

Phantom resisting the urge of throwing his kunai onto these 2 imbeciles for keeping interrupting his speak, he slight cough himself and continued.

"Like I said this Reploid beat one of our Golem with bare hands" Phantom clicked another button showing God Gundam making his killer moves, and they can hear his voice.

"IKUSO" as God Gundam's wing flap upward reveal an orange circular light around his back and his chest armour open a small red orb glow a heart emblem. Hapuia stare in surprise at the glowing light

"ORE NO KONO TE GA MAKKA NI MOERU!" His right fist is burning red when the arm gauntlet moves forward to his hand. Fefnir open his eye's wide.

" SHOURI WO TSUKAME TO TODOROKU SAKEBU!" the laser charging towards Zero and God Gundam. Leviathan trying to cover her eyes for the impact.

"BAKUNETSU! GOD~~FINGER~~!" the impact cause the dark room filled with orange light, when the Guardians open their eyes they could not believe their eyes as God Gundam caught Golems laser.

"WTF?! How the hell he do that?!" Fefnir shout of panic because he seen something ridiculous in his entire life, not even he dare to face against Golem laser head on.

"No way, I can't believe this!" Leviathan shriek in surprise as well.

"…." Harpuia can only stare with chock expression for witnessing God Gundam ability, when the laser died out, God Gundam dash towards the Golem head and grab it, making end to his killer moves.

"HEAT END!" with that the Golem head explode and later continuously the explosion following by the body and the Golem exploded into many pieces, the video pause at God Gundam front view and later the Guardian still can't believe there's a Reploid manage to destroy a Golem with bare hand.

"heheh…" Fefnir break the silence and everyone look at him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is awesome! Not only Zero is joining them but also this badass Reploid is with the Resistance, THIS MAKE ME EXCITED! I'm ON FIRE BABY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Fafnir express his excitement by releasing his flame around his body. The Guardians back away from him for intense heat emitting from Fefnir.

"I have to say…..these two boys will make my game even more fun…." Said Leviathan as she lick her finger seductively, she wanted to play with them badly, with her pet Ryu-chan.

"These two are dangerously for Neo Arcadian, we must act quicky before they decided to infiltrate this city." Phantom voice out his concern and he looks at Harpuia who's head down a little can't see his face.

"Harpuia, are you alright?" asked Phantom with concern, he never see Harpuia this silent before, it is Phantom nature to be silent.

"…..i'm fine, and like Phantom said, we need to make drastic measures against them in the future, I expect good news." Said Harpuia, with that he left the room, Phantom hold him.

"Where are you going?" asked Phantom

"Just going back to my room and rest, I had a long day today." Said Harpuia, with that he exit the meeting room left the other Guardian confused about him but they shrug it off.

Harpuia reach his room and he drop to his bed, he sigh slightly and face the ceiling above him, he's recalling God Gundam action and most of all, the circular orange light keep flashing in his mind, he never having this kinf of thinking and to make it worse that light feel so familiar.

"It's like in the dreams I had the other day, that orange light….does that means that dream is a predicament of the future? But why he's a Maverick?" Harpuia can't think anymore, today really tire him out but he can't forget the word he heard today, the shout of "GOD FINGER!" planted into him, with that Harpuia drifted to sleep.

-  
Well that's my first attempt you guys can review if you want or critic just hope you found it interesting and review for any suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2: It's hard to lie.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of Megaman characters and God Gundam, they belong to Bandai and Capcom.

God Gundam POV*

We have finally arrived at the Resistance Base, truth to be told I really need some rest after the whole ordeal, I bring Zero to medical room for repairs as well as me, there's one guy who I think its name is Cerveau, man his name hard to pronounce, I just call him Doc which is weird because he's an engineer specialist but for Reploid I think it's close to medic.

Cerveau seem to be fascinating by Zero's body structure of how such an old model can be able to fight of Golem which its technology is more updated and seem to be able to equip all sorts of power up, I find that amusing. When Cerveau look at our statistic, he seem confused when look at mine.

"Wha't wrong Doc? Something wrong with mine?" I asked Cerveau, he seem snapped his thoughts and look back at me nervously, he seem to be in deep thinking.

"Oh it's nothing, God Gundam. Everything is fine on you, just thinking about something else, hahaha." Cerveau give me the assurance there's nothing wrong with me, but I couldn't not help but thinking he must have found something he find it weird on me, well can't blame him though because I am previously known as war machine, a gundam, a mobile suit used by human to fight, I'm just a doll being used. I snap at those negative thoughts quickly.

"Well if nothing is wrong, me and Zero going to take a tour on our new home, Ciel's going to show us around and introduce us." I said while me and Zero walk out together, Ciel wanted to catch up on us but I heard Cerveau called for her.

"Sorry Ciel, can I have a moment with you for a while? There's something I need to ask you about." Said Cerveau

"Of course Cerveau, sorry Zero and God Gundam, I'll be at the main hall when I'm done, in mean while why not introduce yourself to everyone and listen what they say? I'm sure they are able to help you for future reference." Said Ciel. I look at Zero and he just shrug his shoulder, well I don't mind having tour around without Ciel, I look at Ciel and give her an assurance.

"Sure Ciel, well we be going now, see you at the main hall." I wave at Ciel and Cerveau and we begin our tour, exiting the room.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Zero

"Anywhere is fine, it makes no difference since we be walking the entire base anyway." Zero said with no interest.

"Sigh so much for friendly tour" I sigh because of Zero's being emo, can't he light up a little?

3rd POV

God Gundam and Zero take a tour around the base and found out most of the residents are young and some elder Reploid, even a child is involve. God Gundam can't believe Neo Arcadian wanted to terminate a child Reploid like Aloutte, even Zero find it disgusting with that thought. The Resistance come grouping around us, making over exaggerating hero stories about Zero which he don't even care of, after a while one of the Resistance asked a question everyone's is dying to know.

"So God Gundam, where did you come from?" asked one of the young Resistance soldier, the rest also murmured about it, even Zero seem look interested with that question, he wanted to about God Gundam, even in short notice he knew God Gundam skills and experience in combat is like a veteran, almost like Zero himself.

God Gundam sheepishly scratching his helm at back, he's trying to think how is he are going to tell them, and then he thought up an idea, with that he cough slightly and explain.

"Ahem, I don't remember much" God Gundam use Zero's amnesia problem as an idea to lie about his true origins, after all he did just woke up in a forest, having his own free will and minimize into human size, he hope this will work but it seem god answer his prayers.

"Oh, that's kind of like Zero then, you both lose your past memories, don't even remember your past life. Well I don't know about that kind of feeling but it must be sucks not remembering anything." said the Resistance soldier, with that everyone leaving both of them alone and doing their chores or resume their activity; Zero and God Gundam resume their tour.

Not long later, Zero grab God Gundam's hand and bring me into empty corner and look at their surrounding, God Gundam can't help but question Zero for his sudden action.

"What are you doing, Zero? Why bring us here?" God Gundam ask Zero with confused look.

"Why you're lying?" Zero answer with stern voice.

"Huh?" confused, God Gundam doesn't understand why Zero said like that in the first place. "What you mean 'why i lying', i don't understand, Zero."

"I mean, why lied to them about your memories, as far as i know you seem to know about yourself better than me." Zero walk towards God Gundam with glared eye's like predator cornering it's prey,while God Gundam back step away from Zero because of it, God Gundam keep back step until his back touch the wall, Zero grab the the tip of God Gundam's armour bring his face near Zero and speak with sharp deep tone.

"Why?" is all Zero said, God Gundam began drop bullet of sweat.

Zero POV

"Why" i asked, glaring at God Gundam while i pulling him close to me, i decided i going to get my answer from him now. His sudden appearance at the ruins where Ciel found me is already suspicious enough but i decided to watch over him in case he's a spy from the Neo Arcadian. But what confused me is his ability and strength he possessed is unnatural.

His moves when withstand the Golems laser...it seem ridiculous to me that something like that can be done, however what more confused me is that orange light when he use that move, it look like the colour of the sunset, his skill seem like he experience dozens of battle. it's so annoying to me i keep thinking about him and his abilities, i have to admit he might even stronger than me.

I still hold my grip on him and he appears having trouble in this situation, no matter i have all my answer now, if not...i make him. After he tried to struggle a little, later on he sigh and looks like he give up. after that he look at me.

"Look Zero, you might be right i'm lying about me having amnesia like yours, but i have my reason." He said

"Why's that?" i asked him but he averted his eyes from me.

"Let's just say now not the right time to tell about my past...but i can tell you this." said God Gundam turning his emerald eyes on me.

"What is it?" i asked

"...let's just say I'm not suppose to exist." when he said those words i soften my grip not expecting what i heard him saying that, when i wanted to ask what he mean, we heard Ciel calling us through the Resistance com link she gave us early.

"Excuse me, Zero and God Gundam, can you two come to the main hall? It's urgent." said Ciel

"Roger that, we on our way." I end the com link and look at God Gundam, he seem a bit unrest about what he said early, i decided to ask him later about that "Let's go, Ciel called us." i walk out from him and both of us heading towards the main hall where Ciel is standing.

Ciel POV

As i waiting for both Zero and God Gundam here at the main hall, my mind still lingering about what Cerveau tol me about early regarding about both Zero and God Gundam about their abilities inside their body.

_Flashback*_

_"So Cerveau, what is it you want to talk about?" i asked_

_"Ciel, take a look at this." said Cerveau as he hand over a data pad of both Zero and God Gundam._

_"What seems to be problem Cerveau?" i asked again, not understanding what Cerveau mean by giving my the statistic and information of both._

_"Take a look closer to their body compartments, inside of their bodies, it seem like Zero's body structure able to hold any abilities of his opponents as his own weapon, but due to the century long duration and him being an old model, it seem that ability no longer available." Cerveu explain the detail, when i heard of it my heart seem unsettle because Zero no longer able to access his ability from his past that ends the Elf's War, hoever Cerveu still continue.  
_

_"However..., lucky for him, he might able get stronger by providing elemental chips from Neo Arcadians elite Reploids as well as some of my inventions if they bring enough parts, it seem like Zero's capability of using multiple kinds of weapon still intact in his body structure, so he might able to fight against them." Cerveau said in amusement, when i heard of this new as expected from legendary hero._

_"What about God GUndam?Does he have inherit the same function as Zero?" i asked in hope but Creveau drop his face and give out a sigh._

_"That's what i wanted to talk about Ciel, God Gundam's internal structure seem like normal Reploid with no special features, and no he doesn't seem to inherit the same capabilities as Zero, inside out he seem like a regular Reploid." said Creveau, i don't believe what he said because God Gundam showing off his capabilities suring the ruins when Zero sleep._

_"But Creveau, he stopped Golem's laser attack with his bare hands, there's no way a regular Reploid can do that not even survive it, how can you explain he's just a regular Reploid?" i asked with disbelief, Creveau seem confused by it as well._

_"I'm also thinking that it might be miscalculations of my scan, but no matter how many times i scan it turn out to be the same, however there's one features seem unique in him though..." when Creveau said that i widen my eye's at the news._

_"What is it?" i asked_

_"It seem like he's powered by some sort of generator at his middle chest part, not just regular generator generating energy, it's more like channelling out the energy making it physical, but i can't determine what kind of energy stored in there as it doesn't seem liked it kind of stored energy kind of generator." Creveau explain on the huge monitor showing God Gundam's internal structure._

_"A generator that's not keeping or generating energy but channelling out? i don't understand." i asked in confusing, even Creveau is confused by it._

_"It seem so, i never see this kind of manufactured before, but the generator seem like it channels something inside him to be able to give out a burst of energy powered him up,i have no idea what though..." Creveau thinking deep about it but he give a sigh, seem like he can't think of anything._

_"Well no point thinking here, i keep on analysis of their data and i contact you if anything comes up." said Creveau_

_"All right then, i be heading to main hall and ask them for help, it seem one of our comrade is being retire at Disposal Center today." i head towards the door, ready to head on to the main hall. "I leave the data to you Creveau, let me know if anything happens." with that i left Creveau lab and head for main hall._

_*i decide to stop the chapter here, plan to write more but i will see__ if there's any reviews request for it. anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review to inspire me to write, thanks*_


	3. Just a thank you notice for you all

*Disclamer: As usual own do not these.*

*Well it seem several people view my fanfics, i don't know you guys read all the way or just read one sentence and decide to close it, anyway i thank you all for your time to read my fanfic. Basically i love megaman (X series, Legend, Battle Network, classic, Megaman Zero, however i don't like the MZ plot, the art had so much potential but the plot they kill off X,Zero & Axl wtf man.) and gundam series ( original gundam, G gundam and Wing series, the rest kind of garbage in my opinion) which inspire me to write.

Anyway thanks again for reading if you are, please kindly leave a review, comment or pm for any improvement or which i already a grammar error or something, i know my grammar is sucks for US readers because it's been long time since i start writing a story, i plan to write my first fanfics which i had in my mind for so long but never had the motivation to do, beside it's really far to see someone use gundam and megaman crossover, although there is but not my thing.

Finally, i know you guys sick of reading this but i say again thank you for your time to read and please enjoy my third chapter, oh and a warning alert, i might add some fanservice (ecchi,yuri,shounen ai/yaoi which is kind of frequent these days) but if you dislike it, kindly leave a review and i decide either i write it or not. Well that's all from me for now, thank you and happy reading. :D*

PS: My naming sense is horrible, if any idea for title name feel free to review or pm :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3: Rescue mission and burning fury.

Disclaimer: I did not own megaman and G Gundam as usual.

well it then thank you all again for reading my chapter 2 although the number of view seem drop but i kind of expecting that, this chapter i try different way of writing maybe this one seem easy to read or something i hope.

anyway i thank you all again for keep reading even though this might be a crappy one because of my grammar, hope you enjoy my story plot and enjoy my third chapter.

* * *

In the main hall where stood Ciel together with Zero and God Gundam, Ciel wanted to ask for help from both of them to help out the Resistance cause, Ciel can only hope they can accept this dangerous task and wish their safety.

"Alright, you both arrive. Once again I thank you for saving me and decide to join us, I wanted to let you both rest, however I have urgent request for both of you." Ciel take a deep breath and continue.

"I want both of you to rescue one of our comrades who are going to retire soon at the Disposal Center today and destroy it if possible." She hold out a remote control device and pressed a button, reveals a hologram of the area, showing the security, layout and also several Reploids shown shaking, when the camera move upwards saw a ceiling with spikey thorns on it.

"Wait, is that…?" before God Gundam finish, the ceiling drop down to the poor Reploids who framed being Mavericks, the Reploids scream in terror as they were crushed alive by the gruesome execution. The guillotine lifted up, reveal the Reploids had been crushed like some scrap junks, some of them had their face Gundam and Zero can only witness with eyes widen in surprise and disgust.

Ciel look away when the execution happen, she continues "That is the Disposal machine, used to scrap dead Mavericks for recycle, but now the Neo Arcadian started this campaign of retirement, many innocent Reploids had perish by that." Zero grip hard his hand, can't not believe something like this happening when he was in stasis, he can't believe someone let this thing happen on every Reploids.

Ciel is sadden by the poor Reploids who were executed, if they had enough firepower to withstand the Neo Arcadian forces, she would have their men to destroy any Disposal facility and save as many Reploids from them, but the Neo Arcadian forces had more supplies and firepower than the Resistance, many of her comrade had lost as well as the innocent Reploids.

"We fought against them so long, but the Neo Arcadian forces is heavily armed and had more firepower than us, all we can do is take any Reploid refugee's and disrupt their supplies." After Ciel finish her words, Zero and Ciel jumped from a sudden loud sound, when both of them look around they saw God Gundam punch a wall, resulting a huge crack on it.

"Hey, are you all right?" Zero approach God Gundam cautiously, when Zero almost put his hand on God Gundam's shoulder, he's entire body shaking, Zero back away his hand from it and Ciel walk and stood nearby Zero, both of them look each other and look back at God Gundam.

"God Gundam, are you all right? Does your hand hurt?" Ciel asked in concern.

"….." God Gundam stand in silence, this causing both of them slight panic as they don't know what happening to him, suddenly God Gundam punch the wall again, causing both Zero and Ciel jumped at the loud impact, God Gundam punch several times again until the wall breaks down into a huge hole which can possible fit a truck.

Zero cover Ciel from any small bricks destroyed because of God Gundam punch, but what worries them is White Reploid itself, God Gundam later roar in anger and stomp hardly on the ground, causing the ground break.

"God Gundam! Calm yourself down! I know you're angry about that execution but don't let that make you go berserk like a Maverick!" Zero shout at God Gundam, carrying Ciel away from the stomp impact and landed far away from it. God Gundam look at them in fury, if possible his looks can kill if that were happen, Zero and Ciel only shudder at it, it almost as if he's gone Maverick.

God Gundam remains still, looking down on the ground for few moments, Zero start approaching him but Ciel grab his hand. "Be careful, Zero." Ciel said with concern, Zero nodded to her and begin his approach, he walk slowly towards God Gundam, halfway through he saw God Gundam places his right palm on his face.

"God Gundam?" Zero asked with slight concern tone, he tried to reach out his hand to grab his shoulder, at first he stop but after few seconds he manage to placed his hand on God Gundam's shoulder, Zero notice he's tense up and relax, he sigh himself. Zero tilt his head in confusion, God GUndam just chuckle at it.

"I'm fine now, Zero. Sorry for sudden outburst." He moved his palm from his face, showing small grin at Zero. "You know, the way you tilt your head just now looks like a cat, bwahahahahaha!" with that Zero flush in embarrassment, he brushed it off quick and return it with death glare.

"I'm not a cat!" Zero argue back, the way he argue back make God Gundam laugh again, reminds him of some drama where a girl getting teased and fumed over it that kind of thing, God Gundam never thought he can see that in Zero. He burst out loudly and he feel something touching his head, God Gundam open his eyes and scream in fear like a girl when a gunshot echo in the hall.

God Gundam drop to the ground,stare at Zero in fear as Zero blow the smoke from his Z Buster, he look at God Gundam and glare at him. "Finish laughing?" he asked while he aim again at God Gundam who is now sweats bullets.

"Ok,ok I'm sorry! Please spare my life!" God Gundam pleads with hands on the air, Zero wanted to smirk at it but he refrain himself, he doesn't want to let anyone know he's a sadist type.

"Um….God Gundam, are you all right?" Ciel asked with concern.

"Oh,Ciel! I'm all right, sorry for that outburst early; I don't know what got me. Hahahaha, everything's fine now." God Gundam give her assurance and grin a smile, Ciel return smile with her own.

"Zero and God Gundam, may I ask again for your help to infiltrate the Disposal Center and rescue one of our comrade as well as innocent Reploids and return them to base?" asked Ciel

"Ok." Said Zero.

"No problem, errr question how are we going there?" God Gundam asked Ciel, he gaze around looking if there's some sort of transport vehicle to reach there.

"Don't worry about that, we have our own Trans Server device here in our Base, it's next door over there." Ciel wink at God Gundam and points the direction of the Trans Server device located.

"oh….convenient." God Gundam whistles with that thought.

"Before I forget, Creveau want me to give this to you." Ciel handed over some sort of a chip, both Zero and God Gundam took it from Ciel's hand and looking at it.

"What is this?" Zero asked as he inspecting the chip.

"It's our detector, in case you gone missing during your mission we can trace the detector signal it emits a small signal for us to locate you." Ciel explain.

"Won't the Neo Arcadian traced this signal as well?" Zero asked, he thought the Neo Arcadian can trace this signal using technology or even hack it, it might be useless if that were occur, it's like you inviting your prey to hunt you down.

"Don't worry, Creveau altered the signal into small pieces which is unable normal tracer to intercept, Creveau invented himself that only can be used for us on scouting missions or infiltration." Ciel explain.

"Well if this is convenient, i don't mind" God Gundam insert the chip behind his helmet, feeling nothing different, he just shrug his shoulders saying nothings wrong.

Zero look at the chip suspiciously, God Gundam give a smack on his back, Zero glare at his back and God Gundam give a thumb up. Zero sigh at God gundam being so carefree, he just insert the chip behind his helmet and installed it.

"Well then, let's go for rescue mission, we don't want to have one of our comrade shaking his legs." God Gundam gesture his thumb at the Trans Server, Zero nooded at him and together both of them entered the room, standing on the device and begin teleportation.

* * *

They arrive at target location, they approach the place cautiously, spotting several Neo Arcadians soldier everywhere, they sneak away a route where seem less security, but with bad luck one of them saw the two and the alarm goes off. Both Zero and God Gundam face palm themselves and engaging the enemy, so much for rescue mission they thought.

After destroying a large amount of Neo Arcadian forces, they catch a breath for a while, it's weird to have huge number of security in this kind of place. Zero and God Gundam manage to survive several pitfall but God Gundam had difficulties because he never wall kick before like Zero, so he have to rely his thrusters to have long jump, unlike during he is a mobile suit, his thruster seem to have limited time of boosting making him unable to hover or fly like he used to.

Zero who are still catching his breath look at God Gundam, he stare at it for few seconds. God Gundam notice he's stares, "Is something on my face, Zero?" he asked.

"...Why you were angry back then?" said Zero

"Huh?" God Gundam confused at it.

"Sigh, i mean what angers you until you decide to break a huge hole on the wall early, i know it's probably the video feed we saw early but i don't think it's because of that." Zero said, he stand up and walk towards God Gundam and sitting next to him. "So, what makes you mad like that?" Zero asked with concern tone, God Gundam only stare at it disbelief, he never thought Zero show any interest regarding his well fare. God Gundam think for a moment rather is it ok for him to tell the truth? he sigh.

"It's true that execution is one of the part, another is it reminds me of the past." God Gundam express himself, remember the scream early as well as the figure being crushed, but more importantly he remember the day of his detonation, his death, being blown into pieces until not a single metal is in contact horrifying him, God Gundam never thought he be this scared when he have his own will, he never thought he will blame the humans for it, he never thought he blame Domon for letting him destroyed.

That's why he's angry, anger to himself for blaming his pilot, his partner in battle who fight with him, who give him power to fight, who share his despair and sadness when losing his brother in the battle. He can't believe he's having this thought, having own will is scary sometimes for him, maybe he gone Maverick in the future? He shiver at that thought, while he's in deep thought of what will happen if this keep on, he felt something patted his shoulder, God Gundam look at it saw Zero placing his hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then don't, we're still in the mission and i don't want something like that cause us trouble." Zero retract his arm, standing up. "I know remember some of the past is painful, but at least you those memories to remember what you fight for, how you swore to protect those you love, i on the other hand don't remember anything." Zero said with slight sadness, it's true everyone had their memories of the past able for them to move forwards, able to talk about. For him, as his name states, he remembers nothing, zero, he feel hollow inside and alienate from everything.

Just as his mind keep thinking about his memory loss, God Gundam smack Zero's back causing him to yelp in surprise and almost fall with his face on the ground, he look back at God Gundam and glare at him. "What was that for?!" Zero said with angry tone.

"Because you start to look like want to cry, so i decided to smack you. Besides, seeing you crying makes you seem girly." said God Gundam

"What did you said?!" Zero wanted to punch him calling Zero a girl, he hate it how back in the Resistance where some idiots saying how he look girly with those long blond hair, he took out his Buster and shot at the idiots, they scream in horror as Zero keep shooting them, God Gundam manage to avoid any casualties by arm lock Zero.

"Heheh, well we can have a brawl later, come on." As soon God Gundam and Zero depart, suddenly the ground below them begin to break down causing them to fall, God Gundam grab Zero's leg and threw him above, making Zero land on the ground safely. Zero look at the hole and saw God Gundam fall into the pit.

"God Gundam!" Zero called for him, God Gundam give a grin.

"Zero, you go first! I 'll be fine! I catch up later!" with that God Gundam fall into the darkness of the pit. Zero shout his name again but receive no respond, he slam his fist on the ground agitated about early event, he stood up and head for the execution point, believe God Gundam will catch up.

* * *

Zero reached the door, believe it lead to where the Reploids are being retire, he opens the door and saw a Reploid looking like Griffin. The Reploid notice Zero and spoke. "So...you must be Zero, and here i thought you be joining with them sooner."

"What you mean?" Zero asked.

"Hahahaha, i thought you fall together with the White Reploid so i can finish my job easier." the Reploid snickered.

"So you're the one who caused that!" Zero took out his Z saber and point at him. "Where is he?".

"You be seeing him soon." with that Zero can hear a familiar scream coming blow him, the Reploid gesture his arm showing a hologram screen, the feed shown God Gundam slids out from the hole and landed on the ground, the place seem like a junk yard.

_"Huh? Where am i?" _God Gundam, look around him and spotted a Resistance and other Reploids currently shaking in fear."_Hey! You guys all right?" _God Gundam rush towards them, it seem they still in one piece.

"**Thank god, he's all right."** Zero thought with relieve but that soon disappear as the ground begin to shake what it seem moving downwards. "What's going on?" Zero asked.

"It's retire time." the Reploid respond, the video feed showing the Resistance and Reploids are screaming in fear as they running around, God Gundam stare above him with in pinch look.

"My name is Aztec Falcon, under orders from my liege Guardian Harpuia, you Mavericks shall be terminated." Falcon hover above Zero and sky dive it towards Zero, Zero manage to dodge the attack and he fired several round of Z Busters. Flacon dodge the shots easily and landed on the grouns firing off lighting shots at Zero. Zero dodge to the side but one of the lighting hit him causing Zero flinch in pain as electrical surge flow into him.

"You have 2 minutes to save them, the only way to do that is by destroying me..." Falcon leap into sky "WHICH IT WON"T HAPPEN!" and deliver a dive kick towards Zero. Zero dodge sideways and thrown away from the impact of Falcon's kick, tumbling few times, Zero stood up winced in pain as he saw Falcon deliver a blow to him, causing Zero knocked against the wall.

Zero gased in pain, couhing up some blood, when he tried to retaliate Falcon's arm slam Zero on the wall, unable to move around. "Pathetic, is this what the Legendary Hero capable of? How disappointing." Falcon threw him to the other side, Zero gasp in pain as he tumbled around. Zero tried to get up but he suffered some damage making him winced in pain.

"Come on, Zero! Stop wasting time with him and finish that bird brain off!" God Gundam shouted can be heard below because it seem the platform is drawing closer to the base where God Gundam and other are around.

"Don't tell me your don already?! Come on. i thought you better than that! Don't tell me you're to girly for it?! God Gundam taunt resulting Zero trembling in rage and shout back.

"I"M NOT A GIRL!" Zero charge towards Falcon taking out his Z Saber and deliver several slashes Falcon unable to dodge and ends with a deep slash on Falcon, almost split him into half.

"Urgh, wha?!" Falcon retreat to the back away from Zero, he look at him, wince in pain and feel weak and feel shiver when he look at him, Zero's in bad mood and his aura giving off murder intent, too sum it all, his pissed.

"I had enough of this, I'm going to finish you now and be done." Zero speak in darker tone. Falcon smirk at it.

"Hmph, if that's so then i have do the same...for below us!" Falcon declared as suddenly the ground shook and the platform falling with speed because of the breaks on the platform destroyed by Falcon, Zero unable to stand properly begin losing his stands and he just notice God Gundam and other's are below, his eye wide in horror.

"Noo! Stop!" Zero rush towards Falcon but being shot from its lighting shots, Falcon laugh at him. " HAHAHAHAHA, say goodbye to your fellow Maverick, Zero!" after that Falcon exploded into pieces, the platform still dropping in speed, everyone below except God Gundam run in fear. God Gundam only stare at the platform with sharp eye, soon after that the platform stop its track, Zero recover himself from the fall and he fist slams the ground.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit,dammit!" Zero continue to punch until he stops, he can't believe he's gone like that, sure Zero seem not interested pairing up with someone or be friends with someone but whenever he's with God Gundam, a small fragment of dee ja vu to him feels familiar. He feel something pierce his body, sharper than anything he felt knowing God Gundam and others were perished. Zero slams his first again, and curses.

"Damn you! Why you have to go like that! You promise you will tell me everything about yourself, and now you're leaving like this?! You FUCKING COWARD!" with lour scream, Zero land a final fist on the ground, trembling in anger and sadness from the loss of God Gundam, even in sort time, Zero find God Gundam as a comrade or even partners, hell maybe even friends if had the chance. Zero eye's almost quiver with tears and suddenly he heard a voice below him.

"Hey, stop punching the damn death trap, i can't hold on much longer if you keep doing that!" a familiar voice echo in Zero's ears, his head perked up, looking around or the source.

"God Gundam?" Zero dumbfound asked.

"Yup, so stop doing that and get out of the platform, or we be mince metal by now." God Gundam currently holding out the spiked platform underneath Zero, with all his strength God Gundam manage to hold the dropping guillotine on him and the rest but he won't last long.

"How? How can you still alive?" Zero asked

"Just hurry up and get out of the platform, wall kick away from it, HURRY!" God Gundam almost drom his hands, these thing is heavy, with no hesitation Zero wall jump away from the platform as high as he can, wondering what is he planning.

"You guys, go find something to cover or the spike will pierce you!" God Gundam shout at the Reploids victim.

"What are you going to do?" the resistance asked and still dumbfound by the scene in front of him.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GO!" God Gundam roar in anger, can't take anymore of the weight of this damn platform, the Reploids begin taking cover under the junks and tremble in fear because of God Gundam's sudden roar.

"Here goes." with that his mouth guard slid in and his wings flap open, glowing circular orange light around it. "RRRAAARRGGGHHHH!" God Gundam push up the platform with his all strength, the platform move upwards with great height and drops down again, everyone including Zero watch in surprise at it.

"Take this! GOD FINGER!" God Gundam unleashed his moves to the platform, stooping it movement, God Gundam hold out a little and he roar a battle cry, his orange light begin to glow brighter like a sun, his hands shines brightly.

"HEAT END!" with that the platform blown into pieces, spike are thrown everywhere,the Reploids and Zero only watch in surprise as something incredible happen in front of them, after the explosion settled down, God Gundam's orange light begin died down and his wings flap down, his hand begin dim and smokes rise from his hand, his mouth guard open and he sigh out of relieve it's over. He can feel his entire body begin to tremble because of holding an overweight object.

"God Gundam!" Zero landed on the ground, rushing towards him, God Gundam give a wave at him stating he's fine but earn a kick to the face.

"Ouch what was that for?!" God Gundam tumble back and sit up, pressing his sore face from the kick.

"For being an idiot!" Zero replied.

"Wha?! What i've done wrong?!" God Gundam stand up

"For being an idiot, hhmph" Zero turn away from God Gundam closing his eye and arm cross fold himself ignoring he's argument, in split second he open his right at and smile without everyone see, Zero relieve God Gundam is alive and almost. the reason for kicking him because he almost cried thought of him died making him embarrass with that thought he decide to kick him to relieve that.

"Ok, stop being childish and let's get back to base." Zero turn around and placed his hand on the side helmet, calling Ciel to pick them up and report their successful mission, ignoring God Gundam's rant about being childish.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, i trying to avoid writing long ones because i read back it's really long, unless someone enjoys it. Yup notice something different? i try to write without having POV and i hope it's better than previous.

Anyway, thanks for reading and see you in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya, it's me mrfuzz90, just wanna say thanks for continue reading this far even though there's no reviews about my story, which I'm not sure am i getting better or something. Anyway, i forgot to mention on the summary that this story not following the game plot, its sucks and i wish for a change. I just recently played back Devil May Cry 3, it's a good game and all sudden an idea pop up when i using Beowulf weapon and was like, "hm... wonder shall i write about OC with Beowulf like weapon and kick ass? not sure wanna include in MZ or X series but honestly i was thinking of MZ because of artwork...**

**As usual...hey what?**

**God Gundam: You better finish this story before move on next one you lazy prick!**

**Me: Where the hell you come from?**

**God Gundam: I can appear here anytime i want! You better finish what you start or i God Finger you!**

**Me: Geee, thanks for so call motivation**

**God Gundam: Well then, onward to the story of my awesomeness. mrfuzz90 does not own anything except me being OC and this story which seriously need improvement.**

**Me: STFU and get on with it. *Smack God Gundam with Harisen* Please enjoy readers. **

* * *

Chp 4: God Gundam visit at...what?

After the rescue attempts made by Zero and God Gundam, together they infiltrate the Disposal Centre to rescue a fellow Resistance and innocent Reploids from execution, God Gundam had fall into the trap made by enemy and thrown into the execution ground,Zero manage defeated Aztec Falcon, one of the Elite's under command of the Guardian's Harpuia. Just before Aztec explode to pieces, the griffin Reploid destroy the brakes of the spike platform.

The platform fall with speed, with horror Zero witness everyone will perish below soon shattered when God Gundam using all his strength to hold up the platform and destroy it using God Finger. The death sentence device is destroyed and they search around the place for more Reploids who's in prison, they break the Reploids out and bought them back to base for shelter.

* * *

**In Neo Arcadian Capital, Meeting Room.**

The four Guardians, in the meeting room where they seat as usual discussing about the management of the city, retirement of the Maverick as well as the supply statistic, the usual meeting for them to have discuss, however after the long meeting they finally speak a topic everyone was waiting for.

"So did anyone manage to retire Zero and the white Reploid?" Fefnir asked with hands behind his back, showing how bored he is in the meeting.

"Unfortunately, no." Phantom answered back.

"Heheh, well at least i can look forward with them when i strike them." Fefnir said with a grin.

"Our elites are enough to deal with them, we wouldn't want to waste our time dealing with Mavericks while we have a country to manage." Phantom said with closed eye.

"pssshhh, come on! I getting boring sitting my ass here not getting any warm up. I'll get rusty if i didn't get some action soon. Sometimes i wish those Resistance have a backbone and launch an assault or something." Fefnir said.

"I would watch your mouth if i were you." Phantom glare dagger at Fefnir and speak with icy tone causing Fefnir to shiver.

"Geeez, light it up will ya, bro?" Fefnir sigh.

"Fefnir such a child, don't you think Harpuia?" Leviathan turn her gaze to Harpuia who closed his eyes, doesn't seem responding to her. To her it's normal but today seem a bit different, he seem restless.

"Harpy? Is something going on?" Leviathan asked with slight concern, of course they are siblings who were born with X's DNA.

"Nothing, it's just Aztec haven't answer my respond till now, he always answer when i contact him." Harpuia open his eyes and said.

"Hm...maybe he's on the leak?" said Fefnir, everyone in the room just look at him weirdly. "What? I just saying." Fefnir just shrug his shoulder.

Later, a Neo Arcadian soldier rush towards the meeting, he kneel on the ground showing respect. "Master Harpuai, we have an emergency!"

"What is it? Stand up and report!" Harpuia ordered.

"Sir, it's bad news, Aztec Falcon has fallen." the soldeir report, the Guardians had their eyes widen by the news and their expressions shock at the news. Harpuia took the news heavily and recover from it, doesn't want to show any weakness. "Who did it?" he asked.

"Sir, it's the Resistance, the one named Zero who slain it." the soldier reported.

"What?!" Phantom, Leviathan and Fefnir shouted at that news, while Harpuia remain stoic.

"So...the old legend have the skills to manage to beat one of our elites." said Phantom.

"Hmhmhm...this could be interesting." Leviathan smiled with that thought.

"Hahahahahaha! He must be pretty good, I'm fired up, baby!" Fefnir shout.

As everyone in deep thought, Harpuia break it with one question they seem to forget. "What about the white Reploid who's with Zero?" he asked. 3 other Guardian look at Harpuia and back to the soldier.

"Sir, it's a shame the white Reploid is still online, Captain Aztec manage to trap him to the execution site and before he fallen, he destroy the breakes in attempt to execute the Mavericks, however it was destroyed by the white Reploid." the soldier reported, everyone just confused at it, destroyed by the white Reploid?

"How the hell he destroy it whiles he's on the site?" Leviathan asked, "From what i understand there's no way to destroy it from below." she said.

"I show the video feed from our security camera from the execution site view." the soldier toke the remote control and pressed a button, a hologram screen is projected showing God Gundam video feed. The Guardians had their jaws drop widely after they saw God Gundam holding up the spike platform from crushing him, but their jaw drop even further when God Gundam destroy it with God Finger.

The Guardians only stare at it dumbfounded at the stunts pulled by God Gundam, Leviathan shook her head roughly, "No way! NO way! No way! NO way in hell that's happening, i mean...HE HOLD OFF THE PLATFORM AND DESTROY IT WITH BARE HAND? WHO THE HECK IS HE?"she scream, seem like finally break her tube.

"That is ridiculous and illogical, i never thought i see something ridiculous as these in my life." Phantom just face palm not believing what he sees.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Awesome! Man that guys is so badass! I like him already!" Fefnir shout with happy expression.

"..." Hapuia only stare at God Gundam in silence, he feel so weird every time he see God Gundam, he felt this feeling that make him feel no hostile toward him, more like something that accept him, Harpuia doesn't understand he's an enemy so why he feel like this?

"Harpuai, we can't not allow this Reploid to roam freely, he is dangerous to Neo Arcadia, who knows what power he possessed when he unleash an assault. We must eliminate him as priority 1 as well as Zero" Phantom said

Before Harpuia respond, another soldier come rushing to the meeting room, he seem in a hurry and look like saw a ghost. "Sir! We have an emergency!" the soldier report.

"If it's about Aztec, i already known from him." Harpuia said.

"NO! It's enemy attack, the Resistance is here!" the soldier report.

"WHAT?!" everyone shout at the news, they never thought the Resistance could be foolish enough to launch an attack on Neo Arcadian with their firepower even with Zero and God Gundam.

"How the hell they get here?! What happen to the defence line and security?! How come i never heard of this?!" Phantom asked.

"Sir! They using one of our transport train for supplies and hijacked it recently, they manage to took back the cyber elf we got from them and using it to reach here!" the soldier report back.

"Where's the enemy now!?" Fefnir asked.

"It's outside of the meeting room here!" the soldier answered back.

"That close?!" Leviathan said.

"At least, we know where they are, sound the alarm informing nearby troops to surround this place, nobody get's in and get's out. Bring us to intruder, we exterminate them for setting foot here.!" Harpuia said, with that the 4 Guardians head outside of the meeting room, they used the elevator and head downwards, they got out of the elevator and head for the the entrance door which lead outside, they saw several soldiers taking position at the door waitting for them to ambush.

"Soldier, status report!" Harpuia ordered, one of the soldier turn his back, he salute the Guardians and report.

"Sir, the enemy is just right outside of this door, our soldier currently holding him but we couldn't manage to stop his track!" the soldier report.

"What are the enemy forces?" Phantom asked

"Sir, only one!" the soldier report.

"One?! What kind of joke is this?" Leviathan wanted to smack the soldier but was interrupted

"Madam! This enemy is too strong for us, he got pass our defence like it was nothing." the soldier report back.

"Who is the enemy?" Fefnir asked

"It's..." before the soldier finish the door suddenly breach open, a soldier was seen flying together with the door, before the soldier who stand nearby react, the door slam above them, squeezing them under the giant heavy door. A sound of climbing is heard by the Guardians and 2 soldier causing the soldier that been squash grunt, the soldiers aim their Buster at it and the Guardians take their stance, when the intruder climb he stop at the tip of them door the Guardians widen their eyes at the figure.

"Ojama shimassu, sorry for breaking your door." the intruder spoke.

"Who the heck are you!?" Fefnir asked the intruder, he broke few sweat as well as others when they finally saw the intruder. They never thought he come like this soon.

"Oh, sorry how rude of me. My name is God Gundam and i would like to speak with the Guardians." God Gundam appear with his mouth guard on.

*God Gundam...is that his name?* Harpuia just stare at God Gundam and while listening to his voice and name, he just stared like lost bird.

"God Gundam? so that's your name? heheheh you got guts to come here alone just to invade Neo Arcadia, you must be pretty confident." Fefnir just smirk at God Gundam, he still nervous the fact he come here with his loud mouth and his strength, Fefnir haven't encounter Zero yet but after seeing God Gundam he can feel the power surge around God Gundam. How he know? Let's just say its warrior thing. Even others were nervous.

"Invade? Why would i want to invade a place i barely known about?" God Gundam asked in confused. this statement cause them to surprise and look at him.

"Huh? if you're not invading then what are you doing here?" Leviathan asked.

"I'm just here to request an audience with the Guardian and the Leader of this country." God Gundam answered.

"We are the Guardians, and what purpose you want to have an audience with us?" Phantom asked ready his attack

"I see, so you guys are the Guardians." God Gundam look at them, the Guardians only gulp at it, wonder what he do next, but what surprise them is the word he say after.

"I want to ask question." God Gundam said, everyone almost drop their weapon and almost fall to the ground from their stance, did they hear correctly? Talk?

"Hey! What kind of joke is this?!" Fefnir said

"Yeah, come all the way here beating our troops here just to talk? Seriously that's lame excuse." Leviathan said

"Why should we listen to you, who invade our land as well as attacking our soldier, prepare to die!" Before Phantom attack, Harpuia stop them with his hand block them.

"Harpuia?" Phantom asked

"...Why did you attack our troops?" Harpuia asked.

"They attack me first, i told them my intention but they don't listen, i wanted to avoid fighting but i had no chance but to do so." God Gundam said and he continues "Before you know, i only knock them out, i didn't kill anyone." After hearing that Fefnir shout saying how stupid is that, Leviathan bitching, Phantom say something like it's bullshit and wanted to attack him, harpuia had enough of this.

"SILENCE!" Harpuia shout at his siblings, causing the wind around blown fiercely inside the hall, everyone trying to resist the green wind vortex caused by Harpuia, later it died down.

Harpuai look at God Gundam and asked "What do you want to talk about?". God Gundam only look at Harpuia, he get off from the broken door and land in front of Harpuia causing the other Guardian to flinch and guard themselves, however Harpuia remain standing still.

"I want to ask, why Neo Arcadia decide to undergo this carnage?" God Gundam said.

"What?" Harpuia said in confused

"I asked, why Neo Arcadian order this massacre of Reploid. Why killing off innocent Reploid labelled as Maverick? Why start this war? Why you do it?" The last waord send Harpuia shiver not because of his voice like a true warrior who engulf in countless battle, but also how close his face towards Harpuia and the icy tone from him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zero and God Gundam were requested to stop a supply train that constantly send to Neo Arcadia for resource as well as getting back abducted cyber elf took from Resistance, the two of them moving forward, beating and destroying the Neo Arcadian troops stationed in there, finally they reached an engine room that look sick enough for both of them to see and rescued the stolen cyber elf along the way._

_"Ew! What the heck is that thing?" God Gundam asked_

_"It's the engine for the train, destroy it and the train will stop it's track." Ciel said through comlink._

_"Well then, let's get into it...wait Ciel, this train goes where?" God Gundam asked_

_"It's headedto Neo Arcadia, why?" Ciel said._

_"Good, cause i was thinking to visit there when i had the chance." God Gundam said_

_"What? No, God Gundam, you can't! they will kill you if you set foot in there!" Ciel said_

_"Don't worry, i bring this train and head into it, I just go there for a visit, if i claim I'm there in peace they won;t attack me." God Gundam said_

_"Wha-" Before Ciel finish, the engine start attack them with it's security measures, they dodge it and Zero look at God Gundam. "You think it's a good idea for your trip?"._

_"Hell i manage if i asked...nicely." God Gundam said._

_"Hmph, as if you baboon." Zero smirk at that thought._

_"Zero, you go back to the base, I disengage the supply cargo so the supply won't reach there, you help me stall that dude before my...attempts." God Gundam smirk._

_"Sure, don't take too long." Zero smirk back, with that God Gundam look for the joints that linking the train, he found one and call for Zero to back off, Zero landed in next cargo and God Gundam destroy it leaving only the engine train moving._

_"God Gundam, be careful!" Zero shout, God Gundam give thumb up to Zero, and the train head towards Neo Arcadian._

_Flashback end_

God Gundam only stare at Harpuia for moment, Harpuia looks back, before Harpuia answer back, he look at his siblings at his back who were looking nervously at the scene in front of them, Harpuia close his eyes and stare back at God Gundam, who seem taller than him by reaching his neck.

"It was Master X order, our Leader as well as our Father." Harpuia said.

* * *

**Well i decide to leave it be like this and continue on next chapter, what cliffhanger? i wanna try it and see hows the respond muahahahahahaha :v anyway i really appreciate if you guys rewiew, comment or pm how my story goes, it's ok to critic i know the internet community. I notice there be a little bit of...so call moment with God Gundam and Harpuia because seriously he needs some attention or maybe love? i dunno, haven decide, if you guys have bromance moment sorry about that but i can't help it, like i said they need other pairing, i sick of the usuals. meh wadever i write however i want. hope you guys enjoy and have a good day.**

**mrfuzz90 out...oh comon one not again?**

**God Gundam: Hey! It can't end like this! I demand longer chapter!**

**me: go fck urself, i'm the one who write not you.**

**God Gundam: So? I'm the main character here! Why the ending kinda looks like me bonding with Harpuia or something?**

**me: If i'm evil i will make you two as couple if you want.**

**God Gundam: WTF! What happen to my rights?**

**me: Your rights is my rights, now i kind of looking forward on next chapter. heheheheheheheheh"**

**God Gundam: Dude, are you gay?**

**me: Even if i write or read yaoi doesn't mean I'm gay.**

**God Gundam: oh...i thought * smacked unconscious by my Harisen***

**me: now then that's all for now, i see you all next chapter and don't let this idiot trouble you. See ya and have a good day.**

** PS: i might write an omake if i feel like it, i will write randomly so i give warning may be ecchi,yaoi wadever but for sure it has humour. Ciao**


End file.
